At Bridlington Goods Yard/Meeting the Experimental Engines again (We Can't Do Anything)
This is how the At Bridlington Goods Yard/Meeting the Experimental Engines again (We Can't Do Anything) scene goes in Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Journey Beyond Sodor. Script: Bridlington Goods Yard Narrator: James, Cindy, Pacha, Kuzco and Mater arrived at Bridlington Goods Yard. We Can't Do Anything : Theo: Nobody gets it right the first time. : Lexi: Everybody makes mistakes : Or goofs or gaffes! : Theo: We were put together : In a flurry of excitement : Lexi: But look at us now! : What are we like? : You simply have to laugh! : We're unusual : We're unique : Theo: In other words, she's saying : That we're freaks! : Lexi: Built by geeks! : Theo: We're experiments gone bad! : Lexi: In other words, whoever designed us : Must be mad! : Theo: Too many funnels : Or too many cogs! : Lexi: We knew a guy who was built : To run on logs! : Theo: Too many wheels : And gears and rods! : Lexi: It's no wonder that we look so odd! : Theo (spoken): Give me a prod! : Theo and Lexi: But what can't we do? : What can't we do? : What can't we do? : ANYTHING! It's true! : Lexi: We're originals! : We're one of a kind! : We're upside down : And forward to behind. : Theo: We're experiments gone wrong! : Lexi: This yard's the only place : that we could ever belong! : We always try to do our best, : Sadly we rarely pass the test! : Theo (spoken): I made a mess! : Lexi: Give us a job! : Give us a task! : Whatever it is, you'll be sorry : That you asked! : Theo and Lexi: But what can't we do? : What can't we do? : What can't we do? : ANYTHING! It's true! : Merlin (spoken): Ooh, ooh, ooh! I can do something! : Thomas (spoken): Merlin? : : appears : : Merlin: Invisibility on! : I'm invisible, or can't you see? : "Who said that?" : You ask. It's only me! : You look surprised, but have no fear! : It's just a little trick : To make myself disappear! Thomas: *coughs* Merlin a few yards away, with his eyes shut Um, how does he keep doing that? Lexi: Have you noticed his 3 funnels? Well, that was an experiment, to make hi smoke and steam disperse, so you couldn't see him so easily! Gwen Tennyson: Wow! Theo: But it didn't work at all! Only, don't try and tell Merlin. :Thomas: *screams* : is right near him : Merlin (spoken): Hello again! : Lexi and Theo: We're lumpy and bumpy : We haven't got the puff : They tried to make us better : But sometimes enough's enough! : We're wobbly and knobbly : And awkward in reverse! : If practice makes you perfect : we're the ones they never rehearsed! : But what can't we do? : What can't we do? : What can't we do? : ANYTHING! Its true! : Lexi: We can't do ANYTHING! : That's true! : We can't do ANYTHING! : Merlin: But we can try! : We can give anything a try! : We will give anything a try! : Isn't that right? ends as a old building falls down, raising a huge dust cloud, The experimental engines laugh, whereas our heroes cough Max Tennyson: coughing You know, you could afford a better finale than that. Theo: Um... sorry, Mr Tennyson, sir, but Mattel was on a budget after acquiring Thomas & Friends from Hit Entertainment. Thomas: So, do you think you can help us find a way back to Sodor? Lexi: Didn't we just explain, Thomas? we can't do anything! Ben Tennyson: Actually, Lexi, you, Theo and Merlin did a whole song about it. I guess that pretty much covers the explaining. Lexi: Well... um. Thanks, Ben Tennyson. But like we already explained, quite a lot in that song, we can't do ANYTHING. M